1. Technical Field
This invention relates to vehicle safety restraints used in transportation vehicles to engage and position seat belt shoulder belt combinations from direct contact across the occupant's waist and upper torso.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of safety belt covers and select pads, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,618, 4,984,849, 5,114,185, 5,275,468, 6,322,150, 6,394,554 and Patent Publications 2002/0074847A1 and 2003/0052528A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,618 a vehicle seat belt accessory can be seen having a stuffed animal characterization such as a bear through which a seat belt is selectively positioned with the article being positioned forward of the belt which is in contact with the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,849 discloses a cover for a vehicle seat belt restraint shield for an infant car seat. The cover has a fanciful three-dimensional animal representation that fits over the typical T-shaped shield of a car seat belt and harness construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,185 illustrates a protective cushion for automotive vehicles. The so-configured cushions are removably secured to the interior vehicle surfaces such as a dashboard and can be formed as stuffed animal configurations with an alternate form for use on a seat belt.
A child restraining seat belt aid is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,468 in which a body engagement plate having multiple belt engagement fingers is positioned on a lap and shoulder belt. The plate extends therebetween and is of an integral synthetic resin material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,150 addresses safety issues for pregnant women in which an elongated belt cushion pad is removably secured along a portion of the lap belt section of a seat belt assembly in which the cushion has multiple folded layer configurations incorporated about the belt and for strategic positioning of the cushion element associated therewith.
Patent Publication 2002/0074847A1 shows a protective covering for a vehicle seat belt having a two sided triangular shape body member which are formed together around a lap and shoulder belt combination increasing the effective body contact area of the assembly,
Finally, Patent Publication 2003/0052528A1 defines a detachable protective pad for the abdominal area of a human in which an oval shaped pad is selectively secured to either the front or back surface of a lap and shoulder belt combination.